Fuego en los confines de la tierra
by Alo-chan
Summary: Por asares del destino que trabaja de maneras misteriosas, Zuko y Jet deberán emprender un viaje escapando de la justicia en la ciudad de muros y secretos de Ba Sing Se, donde por una suerte impredecible cosas surgirán en su viaje a su propio destino.
1. Chapter 1 Cadenas del destino

Hola a todos! Ahora vengo con una historia Jetko participante en _la 'Semana Jetko' del fandom de ATLA _del foro "**El cometa de Sozin"**, les recomiendo visitarlo se la pararan genial! xD

Ahora bien este fic sería algo como un What if.. o un Semi Au, teniendo como principales protagonistas a es te par.

Sin más les dejo el capítulo, según lo veo tendrá unos dos o tres capítulos… en fin pueden leer n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1. Cadenas del destino<strong>

**.**

**.**

En medio de los escombro de una batalla, fuego por doquier y una espesa cortina de he humo en combinación con el polvo levantado, dos siluetas surgían a la lejanía, caminaban débilmente uno siguiendo al otro. Tosiendo por el ambiente Jet se hacía visible, su estado físico no era el mejor, e sostenía un brazo con la mano donde una la marca roja de una quemadura era visible entre sus dedos, en la esquina del labio un par de hijos de sangre seca se podía notar y moretones de tierra cubrían su cuerpo y la desgarrada vestimenta.

-¡Maldición! ¡maldición! ¡maldición! –Murmuraba entre cada paso.

Tras el siguiendo sus pasos de repente Zuko apareció su condición tampoco era la más óptima, su traje verde estaba por demás sucio y desgarrado, en su rostro algunas raspaduras menores eran notorias pero fuera de eso no parecía tener nada serio más que una muy acelerada respiración.

El silencio y la caminata parecían asfixiantemente interminables. El lugar era una enorme cueva iluminada por montones de antorchas entre las paredes y un gran agujero en la parte de arriba a muchos metros de distancia que dejaba pasar los rayos del sol, donde lentamente las partículas de tierra y humo iban cesando y cayendo de vuelta al suelo.

-¡Detente!

La voz de Zuko fue fría ya tajante a pesar de aun recuperar el aliento, por su lado jet miro de reojo reaccionando al sonido de su voz pero arrugando el ceño ignoro la petición e incluso acelero la marcha.

-¡Dije detente! –Zuko freno el paso y Jet se detuvo súbitamente, apretó los puños y volteo hacia el chico de la cicatriz

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quieres que nos capturen? –reclamo con toda furia

Indiferente a sus reclamos Zuko se limitó a suspirar –Ya estamos lo bastante alejados, necesito descansar

Diciendo eso dio media vuelta ubicando una roja cercana para tomar asiento, como un imán Jet siguió sus pasos con total desgana, realmente no era como si quisiera u obedeciera, lo cierto es que no tenía alternativa, no cuando se estaba encadenado uno con el otro. Ambos llevaban una gruesa y ajustada cadena en la muñeca, Zuko en la izquierda y Jet la derecha.

Tras sentarse Zuko uso su control sobre el fuego para encender pedazos de escombros formando una fogata que los mantuviera calientes, el anochecer se acercaba. Balbuceando desdeños jet no pudo más que sentarse lo más alejado que la longitud de la cadena le permitía.

-Podrías evitar amenos hacer eso cerca de mí –Menciono jet refiriéndose al fuego control

Zuko ignoro su comentario sin sentido, puesto que por estar encadenados estarían cerca un tiempo indefinido y no por complacerle el dejaría de hacer fuego control, suspiro con fastidio, después de todo para él tampoco era una situación agradable y empezaba a cuestionarse como es que habían llegado a esto, situó su mirada en el fuego que ardía frente a ellos encontrando cierto alivio a su estrés del incomodo momento.

Al perderse su mirada en las flamas que danzaban repaso en su mente los acontecimientos previos a estar ahora al lado de alguien que estaba seguro, lo mataría mientras duerme si le diera la oportunidad.

Una noche antes Jet había arremetido en la tienda de té en la cual Zuko y si tío laboraban con la afirmación de que ambos eran maestros fuego, la ira reprimida por su propia situación llevaron a Zuko a desquitarse con el primero que le provocara y ahí Jet precia ofrecerse. Ambos comenzaron una pelea que culmino a las afueras de la destruida tienda de té que dejaron a su paso y fue ahí donde todo empezó.

Tras haber sido detenidos por los Dai Li, Jet comenzaba con sus acusaciones alegando que ambos eran maestros fuego pero fue ignorada y arrestado, sin embargo el oficial no pareció satisfecho con haberse llevado a un escandaloso.

-¡Tu! –Apunto al ojidorado con un gesto inexpresivo y sombrío –Eres parte de este desastre, vendrás con nosotros.

-Cometen un error mi sobrino solo respondió a los ataques por defensa –El ex general intento evitar aquello

-Defensa o no altero el orden público, es un rebelde –Miro hacia el muchacho de manera desconfiada

Zuko no dijo nada, después de todo tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, la vida que llevaba ahora lo abrumaba de una manera que no lograba soportar, quizá algo diferente no le vendría mal así que no pretendió resistirse y se dejó llevar.

-Volveré –susurró frio a su tío mientras sus manos eran capturadas en piedra y uno de los Dai Le se lo llevaban.

Bajo tierra fue donde de inmediato se percató que había hecho una mala elección al creer que solo le tomaría un momento el salir librado de esto, mientras ambos eran guiados por los pasillos bajo unas cuevas mirando de reojo pudo notar como parecían hacerle un lavado de cerebro a un ejército de mujeres.

En definitiva esto no sería tan fácil reconociendo que dé igual manera un ejército de maestros tierra los escoltaban. Jet por su parte no perdía la vista de su adversario lo más importante para él era el demostrar su inocencia y la culpabilidad de aquel que estaba seguro era un maestro fuego. No sabía hacia donde los dirijan pero en su mente lograba pensar que de alguna manera podría demostrar sus razones para tal ataque, mas estaba equivocado. Los guerreros Dai le los guiaron hasta una habitación donde de un jalón tomaron a Jet.

-¿Pero qué es esto? –Bufo el chico pero no obtuvo respuesta

Analizando las piezas Zuko miraba con sorpresa y comprendía lo que estaban por hacer, no esperaría que fuese su turno de que le lavaran el cerebro.

De un momento a otro se agacho y barriendo un pie circularmente sobre la tierra derribo a los dos guerreros que le sujetaban. De inmediato dos de los guerreros asientan coordinadamente un pie sobre la tierra levantando cada uno dos columnas que se cruzaron para golpear a Zuko per este de un salto hacia atrás las esquivo al aterrizar al suelo y aun con las manos inmovilizadas giro sobre su cabeza para crear una fuerte ventisca de fuego que logro derribar al par que le atacaba.

Los ojos de jet y los demás presentes no podían estar más que sorprendidos, él había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Lee, como él le conocía, era un maestro fuego, pero ahora tena que tener la cabeza fría estaba en medio de algún lugar y no tenía idea de lo que planeaban hacer con por lo que aprovechando la situación dio un fuerte golpe con el hombro al hombre frente a él, de un salto logro pasar sus manos delante y aprovechando las piedras en ellas pensó en usarlas como armas contra su adversario caído. Mirándolo desde abajo el hombre vio como el muchacho levantaba las manos en piedras para golpearle y por instinto de dos movimientos deshizo las ataduras de piedra del muchacho, pero sin detenerse de un salto se levantó para con un movimiento firme de su pie contra la tierra levantar una columna que golpeo al rostro de Jet derribándolo al suelo.

Limpiándose de inmediato las gotas de sangre que le surgían del labio Jet vio como el ho9mbre se aproximaba a él con un nuevo ataque pero antes siquiera de reaccionar el guerrero fue golpeado por la espalda por otro de los Dai Le que le cayó encima puesto que Zuko estaba librando su propia pelea en el mismo lugar.

Rápidamente Jet se incorporó de un salto sobre los cuerpos caídos, frente a el un nuevo adversario le corto el camino pero esquivando el ataque fue capaz de arremeter en un golpe seguro al cuello que hizo caer al hombre con una incontrolable tos en busca de su respiración, aterrizando contra la tierra, Jet miro por todos lados buscando por sus armas que le habían sido arrebatadas y rápidamente las visualizo caer de las manos de uno de los hombres que de nueva cuenta había sido derribado por Zuko.

En medio del caos él le vio pelear realmente necesitaba un momento para solo observar para hacerse a la idea de que siempre tuvo la razón, en un segundo al otro paso del asombro al odio mientras lo veía húsar el poder del fuego que tanto detestaba contra los maestros tierra.

Un instinto broto en él, estaba casi ya inscrito en sus venas el querer acabar con todos los maestros fuego, sin entender el cómo, sus pies fueron corriendo en su dirección.

Zuko arremetía con golpes de fuego saltando y esquivando los ataques de los Dai Lee, había logrado con su ataque estar rodeado de su propio fuego el cual usaba para atacar, uno de los guerreros de un movimiento firme en su contra logro atraparle un pie contra el suelo, esta acción llamo la atención de Zuko que rápidamente usando un látigo de fuego atrapó la pierna del hombre lanzándolo fuertemente contra una pared mientras ideaba alguna forma de liberarse del agarre.

Por mero instinto levanto la vista visualizando a jet correr hacia el con ambas espadas gancho, por un segundo y sin saber porque se le vino a la mente que venía en su ayuda pero aquel pensamiento se desvaneció más rápido de como surgió al momento en que Jet blandió ambas espadas en dirección a su cabeza, arqueo la espalda hacia atrás evitando el mortal ataque y con el pie que tenía libre libero un torbellino de fugo para apartarlo jet fue a golpear contra la puerta de aquel cuarto logrando que callera junto con él.

Viendo su pase de salida y notando como los Dai Li caídos comenzaban a levantarse nuevamente golpeo con una cuchilla de fuego la tierra que atrapaba su pie liberándose con éxito, no perdió tiempo y corrió directo a la puerta abierta pero a un par de paso de llegar Jet lo enviste con un nuevo ataque de sus cuchillas, su mirada parecía estar cegada por el odio y no parecía darse cuenta de la situación en la que ambos estaban.

-No permitan que huyan –Grito el hombre a cargo

Al sonido de su voz una fila de guerreros lanzaron manos de piedra pero tanto jet como Zuko se las arreglaron para evitarlas, Zuko golpeo una de ellas con su fuego destruyéndola al contacto, mientras que Jet blandió sus espadas gancho partiendo un par por la mitad pero el giro de sus espadas no se terminó ahí y el ataque se desvió de nueva cuenta hacia Zuko pero este lo esquivo recibiendo apenas una rozadura ligera en su rostro.

Sin entender del todo la situación uno de los hombres le lanzó al ataque portando unas cadenas –¡No escaparan!

Zuko lo visualizo enseguida pero al intentar detenerlo de nuevo Jet se interpuso recibiendo con el brazo el ataque que sería para el otro.

-Gaaaah –Dio un grito de dolor perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo, el hombre aprovecho el momento y atrapo la muñeca de jet en la cadena, Zuko por su parte fue rápido y evito que el hombre lo atrapase a él pero jet desde el suelo lo derribo de un movimiento a sus pies con la espada Zuko cayo y fue atrapado. Ahora ambos jóvenes agotados y heridos yacían en el suelo encadenado uno al otro.

-¡Pagaran por esta ofensa con sus vidas! –Los guerreros los rodearon listos para dar un golpe final

Un temblor se presentó en el lugar al principio ligero, un extraño estruendo se escuchó entre las paredes de las piedras, Los maestros miraron a su alrededor, pequeños fragmento de tierra empezaron a caer del techo. El lugar se derrumbaba debido a la pelea.

-Contengan las paredes –El hombre a cargo dio una orden

Los Dai Li desviaron la atención de los muchachos para usar su control en la tierra pero esta era demasiado fuerte quizá para su poder y no parecía ceder.

Zuko no esperaría a ser enterado y se puso en pie, Jet parecía finalmente darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y de igual manera se incorporó mirando con cautela a los hombres distraídos.

Ignorando el hecho de que ahora estaba encadenado a Zuko Jet se puso en marcha a toda velocidad, Zuko siendo jalado por el joven ojinegro solo pensó en protestar pero lo importante ahora era el salir con vida ya encontraría un forma rápida de deshacerse de el .

Uno de los Dai li desvió la mirada y los vio escapar –¡Hey Alto! –El hombre levanto una pared de piedra que se movía hacia ellos.

Jet observo aquello acercarse, se le fue el aliento el muro se levantaba a menos un metro sobre sus cabezas y pretendía aplastarlos aun a pesar de que el lugar se estuviese derrumbando.

De la nada Zuko se detiene y haciendo unos movimientos circulares con las manos golpea ferozmente el suelo, una ventica de más fuego que el que Jet le habría visto usar a un soldado común de la nación del fuego se produjo de las manos de Zuko destruyendo el gran muro y con el logrando que el lugar callera completamente casi enterándolos a ambos entre los escombros que les empezaban a golpear.

Aún seguían sin comprender del todo que era lo que había pasado pero algo era seguro debían huir, no por haber alterado el orden público en una tienda de té, ni por haberse resistido a un arresto, ahora el crimen era mayor, pues al parecer habían acabado con la vida de varios guerreros Dai Li.

Zuko reacciono de repente volviendo a l presente, en el momento en que Jet al acostarse hiso un ruido con la ropa.

Jet vio a Zuko voltear súbitamente y solo le dedico una mirada de desprecio antes de intentar dar la vuelta pero haciendo que Zuko sea jalado por la cadena en su dirección, decidió quedarse como estaba.

Casi al unísono ambos suspiraron por la intriga de no saber qué sucedería a partir de ese momento, pero quizá una regla silenciosa estaba inscrita entre sus pensamientos, la cadena y la tensión entre ellos no hacían más que confirmar que el primero que callera dormido no volvería a despertar.


	2. Chapter 2 No me voy sin ti

Bien tarde pero seguro, Dedico este capítulo como regalo a **Stefany-BM** por su pasado cumpleaños el día de ayer_ (No fue ayer pero digamos que si para que no se note que fueron más días atrás xD )_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2. No me voy sin ti.<strong>

.

.

El sonido del quebrar de unas pequeñas hojas secas a sus espaldas hizo que Jet abriera los ojos súbitamente y volteara de inmediato, solo para encontrarse con Zuko en una situación similar despertando para encararlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Preguntaron a regañadientes ambos al unísono.

-¿Así que este era tu plan? Emboscarme mientras duermo, atacar por la espalda, algo muy propio de la gente de tu clase –Refuto Jet tomando la palabra antes siquiera que Zuko hablara mientras se ponía de pie.

Zuko lo miro furiosos y frunció el ceño tomando aire para dar una contestación pero al instante cambio de opinión y tan solo se limitó a darle la espalda.

Las cosas pudieron bien haber quedado en aquello, una simple discusión mañanera sin embargo el orgullo de Jet no le permitió ver a Zuko simplemente ignorando con esos aires de grandeza, para el era como perder una batalla con su eterno enemigo la nación del fuego, del que Zuko venía siendo el representante en aquel momento para él. Lo tomo del ho9mbro haciéndolo voltear bruscamente

-Te hablo..

Su voz se vio opacada por el golpe que Zuko estampo en su rostro tras ese mínimo contacto a su persona, Jet cayó al suelo, Zuko pareció haber olvidado las cadenas que los unías por inercia este fue jalado cayendo encima de su enemigo.

Levantaron la mirada a unos centímetros un rostro del otro y entonces sucedió.

Furioso Jet golpeo el rostro de Zuko de vuelta y nuevamente fue jalado, forzándose a estar en desventaja ambos cada vez que el otro atacaba. Pronto los goles al rostro y cuerpo fueron siendo más salvajes, mientras ambos rodaban cuesta abajo, ninguno parecía tomar en cuenta que habían caído a un riachuelo. Hasta que uno tomo ventaja de eso.

Jet hundió el rostro de Zuko contra el agua

-Muere!

Un golpe bajo el agua a su rodilla le hicieron soltar el con un alarido de dolor cayendo sentado hacia el agua. Zuko se levantó totalmente empapado y con los ojos inyectados en rabia levanto un puño lanzando de nueva cuenta un golpe a su atacante, jet vio venir el ataque y tirándose a un lado logro esquivarlo, logrando que Zuko perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua. Ambos estaban ya algo enredados entre las cadenas y prácticamente a la misma vaga ventaja en ese momento. Intercambiando una rápida mirada se lo hicieron saber el uno al otro.

Casi al mismo instante ambos se pusieron de pie de la manera en que pudieron, el agua que se había colado por la ropa comenzó a caer estruendosamente. Tomándose por el cuello de la ropa levantando cada uno un puño amenazante hacia su enemigo.

-¡SON ELLOS!

Una voz a las cercanías frenaron la batalla y ambos chicos voltearon sorprendidos, de nuevo se cruzaron una rápida mirada, no fue necesario decirse lo que debían hacer puesto que eso era lo más obvio.

Tres hombres de verde venían al ataque, por la ropa que llevaban eran claramente guerreros Dai Li, ambos chicos se pusieron en guardia pues darles la espalda a tales guerreros no parecía ser la mejor de las ideas. Plantando los pies firmes sobre el suelo Zuko se propuso a lanzar un ataque de fuego ´pero la manobra de sus manos fue frenada por Jet.

Tomando uno de sus ganchos que colgaban sobre su cadera lo lanzo directo al rostro de uno de los guerreros, este freno el ataque levantando un muro de piedra donde la cuchilla se quedó insertada al bajarlo, no quedo rastro de los chicos.

Los guerreros se miraron las caras confundidos, era como si hubiesen desaparecido por comparo, rastros de agua se disipaban por varias direcciones pero se perdían entre el polvo. El guerrero que parecía estar a cargo miro con desconfianza el lugar y dio media vuelta hacia los otros dos.

-Registren esta área –Volteo nuevamente entrecerrándolo los ojos como si pudiese olfatear alguna presencia –No deben andar lejos.-y se puso en marcha con el resto.

El silencio pronto se hiso presente en el lugar, las voces de los guerreros se fueron escuchando más bajo cada vez. Sobre el riachuelo donde hacia un momento habían peleado un par de hojas cayeron, pertenecían al gran árbol que cubría gran parte del bosque con sus espesas ramas. Pronto más hojas fueron cayendo y en la parte de arriba es escucharon muy débiles murmullos.

-¡No saques la cabeza!

-¡No seas princesa! Ya se han ido

-¡NO me llames así!

-Como sea –Dijo jet sacando ligeramente la cabeza de entre los árboles para visualizar si había peligro. –Despejado –Dijo en un susurro para sí mismo más que para Zuko, y enseguida se metió de nuevo entre las hojas.

Le miro la cara a pocos centímetros de la suya y suspiro con fastidio -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Zuko aparto la mirada sabiendo exactamente la razón de esa pregunta, miro hacia su cuerpo y como ambos estaban más que amarrados y enredados en aquella cadena que había perdido longitud y por ende ello habían perdido espacio entre el uno y el otro. Comenzaba a preguntarse cómo fue que llegaron a tener tan rápido la misma idea de trepar al árbol, de haber pensado distinto y con tal amarre habrían sido atrapados de inmediato.

-Bajaremos en cuanto…

Zuko no pudo terminar la frase puesto que Jet rodo los ojos ante sus palabras y se lanzó sin más hacia el suelo. Aterrizo firme y limpiamente sobre el Suelo por otro lado Zuko cayo de cara sobre este.

-¡IMBECIL! –Gritó furioso tomándolo nuevamente del cuello de la ropa acercándolo a su rostro.

Jet lanzo el cuello a cualquier lado aburrido ignorándole. –¿Hey que es eso? –Pregunto al notar algo en la distancia.

Zuko volteo aun enojado pero enseguida e trago su coraje al notar que era aquello.

-¡Es el bisonte del avatar! –Soltó a jet de su agarre –Él está.. ¿Está en Ba Sing Se? –Menciono al ver como en la lejanía el gran bisonte era llevado en uno de los rieles, el tamaño del gran animal no podían pasar desapercibidos.

-¿El avatar dices? –jet se acercó haciendo con sus manos unos binoculares improvisados –Ja! Claro, me olvidaba así que eras tú –Dijo de repente llamando la atención de Zuko y dando una caminado a su alrededor

-Tu, el príncipe desterrado condenado a seguir al avatar hasta el final del mundo –Las palabras de jet solo lograban alterarlo más y apretando los puños desvió la mirada de la suya

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Acabar con el avatar y con la única esperanza del mundo de volver a la paz? –la voz de jet igualmente se notaba más alterado con cada palabra pero Zuko continuaba evitando su mirar tanto como podía.

Jet se hartó de eso y de nueva cuenta le hiso voltear jalándole del hombro para encáralo –No eres más que un asesino, tú y toda tu gente.. No sirven más que para destruir ¡Son todos unos monstros! –Le grito a la cara pero esta vez no recibió un puñetazo.

-¿QUÉ SABES TU DE MI? –Grito Zuko frente a el -¿Qué sabes de mis razones? –Volteo de nueva cuenta dándole la espalda –Jamás entenderías por lo que he pasado –Apretó los ojos tragándose su propio dolor.

-No puede ser peor de lo que hemos pasado los que estamos al otro lado de la guerra –Musito Jet ya más tranquilo tras un pequeño silencio.

-No sé y francamente no me importa cuáles son tus planes después de esto –Bajo la mirada -Pero mi plan era reivindicarme, alejarme de todo aquello… del pasado y comenzar de nuevo –Jet miro al horizonte mientras continuaba hablando –Pero al parecer el destino me hace notar que jamás podre separarme del pasado –Miro hacia la cadena y alargo la mirada hacia Zuko.

Zuko se limitó a escucharlo en silencio y de nuevo los confundidos pensamientos en su cabeza le nublaron la mente, si el Bisonte estaba en el lugar entonces el Avatar estaría igualmente aquí, pero el único obstáculo que podía ver ahora era a Jet.

Levanto el ante brazo en que estaba encadenado y el sonido del chocar de las cadenas lograron hacer voltear a Jet

–Liberémonos.

La noche llego sin más, escondidos entre unas enormes rocas destellos dorados iluminaban el lugar. Jet estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y el codo sobre una de estas sosteniendo su rostro aburrido.

Del otro lado esta Zuko arrodillado y con el ante brazo levantado frente a sus ojos dejando colgar la cadena mientras que con la otra mano concentraba su fuego usándolo como una poderosa cuchilla que esperaba lograra romper con las cadenas, sin embargo, llevaba horas en aquello y la gruesa cadena apenas había cedido un cuarto de su grosor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas tardar?

Zuko se detuvo ante las quejas de jet las que no habían sido las primeras desde que inicio, respira entre cortado después de llevar en eso demasiado tiempo, respiro profundo y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

-Me gustaría verte a ti haciendo el trabajo –Contesto cortante.

-¡Jamás digas una basura como esa! –Jet reacciono de repente volteando alterado por las palabras de Zuko –Yo nunca… jamás podría ser como uno de ustedes, malditos escupe fuego. –Bufo Jet poniéndose de pie arrastrando a Zuko tras él.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –Grito Zuko arto de las quejas

-No estás hablando en serio

-¡Si! Hablo muy en serio, tu problema parece ser más personal, pareces odiar a todos los maestros fuego sin reparar nada –Grito Zuko exasperado.

-¡Si los odio! A todos y cada uno ¿QUIERES SABER EL PORQUE? –Grito Jet pero respirando profundo retomo la palabra. –La nación del fuego… me arrebato todo lo que tenía –Se detuvo apretando los puños –Mi familia… amigos… mi vida entera ardió junto con sus llamas. –Tras cada palabras apretaba más la mandíbula, el coraje y el odio volvían a el en aquel doloroso recuerdo.

-Tenía… tan solo ocho años y lo había perdido todo.

Tras un silencio Zuko reparo que talvez jet había terminado ya con su relato pensó en que quizá ese era el momento en que debía decir algo pero estaba en blanco logrando hacer de ese silencio el más increíblemente incomodo que se pudiera imaginar.

Se llevó la mano a la nuca intentando pensar en las palabras correctas –Yo…

-La nación del fuego no distingue –Interrumpió jet – Ustedes solo cuidan de ustedes mismo el resto les importamos una mierda ¿Por qué habría yo de hacer excepciones? Podrán pensar que me rebajo a su nivel pero para mí eso es justicia.

-¡Estas equivocado! –Refuto Zuko retomando valor –Esto es igual para todos. Ves esto –Apunto a su rostro.

Jet observo sin entender aun.

-Esto lo hiso mi padre, mi único error fue hablar en el momento en que no debía.

-Eso demuestra mi punto.

-¡No es así! Solo demuestra que todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas, no puedes simplemente calificarnos y mirarnos a todos por igual.

Tras decir eso Zuko se inclinó de nuevo retomando el trabajo de romper las cadenas, para él la conversación había acabado.

No vieron venir el momento en que las piernas de Zuko se enterraron en la tierra

-Gaah grito al quemarse ligeramente con su propia flama por el movimiento brusco

Jet miro hacia Zuko y enseguida hacia el fondo la oscuridad donde pronto unas siluetas tomaban forma

-¡Los encontramos! –Uno de los guerreros Dai Li arribo arrojando un agarre de piedra en dirección a Jet.

Con reflejos felinos este levanto la única espada gancho que le quedo y rompió aquella roca antes de que le tocara. Más rocas fueron lanzadas pero se las arregló para ser certero acabar con aquellas dejando una cortina de polvo que les cubrió por un momento.

Corrió hacia Zuko mientras más agarres de piedra eran arrojados de manera ciega y clavando el gancho contra el suelo logro liberar parte de sus piernas

-Tienes que ayudar –Zuko asintió y dio un golpe de fuego contra la piedra que cedió y le permitió liberarse.

Ambos chicos empezaron la marcha pero el polvo se había disipado ya, al agente Dai Li localizo a jet, el molesto chico que había burlado sus ataques y esta vez golpeo firmemente la tierra levantando una gran roca la cual de un golpe arrojo contra el desprevenido chico.

Con el rabillo del ojo Jet pudo ver venir el ataque pero por una fracción de segundo era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo, apretó los ojos esperando por el golpe y de repente sintió calor.

Zuko se había posicionado justo frente a el destruyendo con un puño de fuego la roca dejando miles de pedazos ardientes tras su destrucción.

Lo tomo del brazo jalándolo –Corre –jet reacciono nuevamente y siguió la orden corriendo ambos alejándose del peligro.

Los tres guerreros les siguieron el paso, Zuko se detuvo en seco y levantando ambos brazos de manera circular hiso aparecer una gran cortina de fuego que les impidió el paso a los guerreros, haciendo que algunos se taparan la vista por el brillo intenso del fuego.

-No los dejen escapar –Grito uno de ellos pero el fuego permanecía ahí.

Levando una columna de tierra justo en medio del fuego y la partió por la mitad separando ambos pedazos y disipando las flamas pero para entonces los chicos habían huido.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamo furioso

Corriendo aceleradamente Zuko en compañía de Jet se detuvieron para observar el humo del fuego a una distancia apenas lejana.

Jet apoyo el cuerpo en sus rodillas y agacho la mirada recuperando la respiración.

-¿Por… porque no huiste? –Pregunto de repente. -¿Por qué no me dejaste ahí enterrado y simplemente huiste?

Jet lo miro extrañado y se permitió por primera vez desde que estaban juntos sonreír, aunque no fuse de manera alegre, simple una sonrisa sarcástica.

-talvez los maestros fuegos si son diferentes unos de otros como dices –Cerro los ojos disfrutando de sus propias palabras, Zuko levanto una ceja confundido

-Hay algunos simplemente estúpidos –Jet levanto el antebrazo mostrándole la cadena.

-No me puedo ir sin ti. Recuerdas ¿No pensaras que me conmovieron tus palabras absurdas verdad?

Zuko lo miro sorprendido, después de todo eso era verdad, uno no se podía ir sin el otro, bajo la mirada algo avergonzado por haber pasado por algo aquel detalle y reflexionando sobre lo que pensó en realidad al momento de ver a Jet ayudarle.

Jet dio media vuelta y retomo la marcha ignorando a Zuko y su mirar al suelo pensativo, hurgo entre sus ropas y ahí encontró su siempre confiable ramita y se la llevo a los labios.

-Talvez sea un largo recorrido –Susurro para si en la marcha.

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, y eso que no he llegado ni a la mitad de lo que espero para este Fic *-* háganme saber sus opiniones al respecto, les gusto? no les gusto? lo odiaron? xD<p>

Como siempre, criticas constructivas, jitomatazos y comentarios random siempre son bienvenidos, gracias por leer.

**Mom Stefy:** No llegamos al Lemon como habíamos quedado, no se cumplió la meta xD pero es que como que no hubo lugar n/n en fin espero que te haya gustado este capítulo dedicado con mucho cariño para ti de tu querida Hija *-* hasta la otra.


End file.
